All Eyes on Me
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: Jamie Angst gotta love it, Fair warning its kinda sad.


All Eyes on Me  
  
Disclaimer- All right, My final offer, is Five dollars! What do you mean that's not enough? I can buy half a tank of gas with five dollars! Huh, can you believe it? They won't except my offer, so their still not mine. This song also belongs to The Goo Goo Dolls, one of the only bands out today I actually listen too!  
  
Author note-Bea be bad, Bea, now good...Must be....good to see my ugly mug! Ha! Bet you though I got to close to the edge of the world again! But fear not, I've returned...kinda. If your nice I may just be able to squeeze out a few new chapters for my other stories....if you even care anymore that is. Also, first song fic, please be gentle. Thanks to Merry and Arcadia for Beta reading!Fair warning, this is pretty sad.  
  
***************************************  
Daylight Burns your sleepy eyes   
Its hard to see you dreaming  
You hide inside yourself  
I wonder what your thinking  
And everything your chasing  
seems to leave you empty  
***************************************  
  
Jamie Waite sat alone in the park. His day had gone from bad to worse. All his days lately had been bad, but this one in particular had been worse than the others. First he had overslept and was late for school, and would have received a detention if not for the fact he had a substitute that day. He had then gotten into an argument with his best friend Caitie Roth and gotten yelled at by Alex, he then nearly screwed up a call, and to truly make the day complete, he had been helping Tyler Connell move a heavy box when Tyler lost his grip and it went crashing down onto his foot. Little did he know, Jamie was being watched by Tyler. After the box incident Jamie had gone reclusive, offering to stock supplies instead of Val Lanier and taking refuge in the supply room. Becoming concerned at the limp Jamie seemed to retain, Tyler had followed him when he left. He stood in the dark protection of the tree's and watched as Jamie sat. Tyler had known about Jamie's bad day. He'd heard from Val about the fight he'd had with Caitie, Alex had yelled at him for something that wasn't really his fault, and he seemed uncharacteristically upset when the call almost got messed up on his account. The box incident was the final breaking point. Tyler felt guilty, and debated for a moment on whether or not to approach Jamie, who had not moved other than to put his hand on the bridge of his nose. Finally agreeing to go forward, he approached slowly and halted a few feet away.  
  
"Hey." Though he had called it softly, he had surprised him and Jamie jumped. "Sorry."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I felt bad about your foot, so I came to see if you were okay." Tyler replied.  
  
"Yeah I'm all right." Jamie lied. "In fact I'm gonna get home now, I'll see you tomorrow okay? And don't feel bad, my foots fine." With that Jamie got up and limped away.  
  
"Yeah right, your fine." Tyler muttered watching as Jamie left the park.  
  
*****************************************  
  
And it won't take long to burn  
Through the nothing that you've leaned  
And the things you choose to be  
All eyes on me  
*****************************************  
  
Jamie and Caitie had spent most of the day avoiding each other. Hank Beecham sighed as he watched Caitie skitter around a corner to avoid Jamie. He was still limping, and he couldn't have caught her even if he wanted to, which he didn't.  
  
"Maybe you should let us look at your foot." Hank said as he slid up beside Jamie.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure its fine." Jamie replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Jamie quit being difficult. Its obviously not okay, if it were okay you wouldn't be hobbling."  
  
"I'm not hobbling." Jamie hissed through his teeth.  
  
"You are so incredibly stubborn." Hank grumbled.  
  
"Now you sound like Caitie."   
  
"Well, maybe she was right." Hank replied. Jamie looked hurt for a moment and Hank realized he had no idea what the two had even argued about. Before he could say anything else, Jamie pivoted on his good heal, and limped down the hallway, disappearing around a corner.  
  
"Well, that didn't go well." Hank muttered.  
  
******************************************  
But your eyes look away  
Its so hard to be someone  
Strung out from today  
And all that you knew slips away.  
*******************************************  
  
Caitie, who was still avoiding Jamie, watched as he suddenly stumbled, landing hard on his knee's. He put his hand up to the lockers and attempted to haul himself to his feet. She watched in concern as he gave up. He turned, so he was sitting down and brought his knee's up. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The troubled look on his face was enough for her to approach him.  
  
"Jamie?" He didn't open his eyes, but nodded his acknowledgment. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh sure." Jamie muttered. Caitie was about to say something when she realized she was still suppose to be mad at him. She stood up and walked away then, casting a slight glance at him as she began her walk. As she turned the corner she crashed into Hank.  
  
"Sorry." Hank muttered side stepping her and going to where Jamie was sitting. "Whoa, you okay?" he called.  
  
"Yeah." Hank sat down next to him.  
  
"So, want to tell me what's been eating you lately?"  
  
"Not really." Jamie replied.  
  
"It might make you feel better. I think something more is going on than a fight, and a hurt foot."  
  
"I've just got stuff on my mind is all."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I'd really rather not talk about it." Hank sighed.  
  
"All right, I'll leave you alone." Hank stood and sighed. "Do you need help standing up?" Jamie shook his head. Hank sighed. Something wasn't right. Not right at all.  
  
***************************************  
Your drown in deeper oceans  
Inventing new religions  
They smile and stab my back  
I lie and have to laugh  
*****************************************  
  
The call they had just received was so surprising Val and Hank stood shocked. Jamie stood next to the bed, staring back at them. "No pulse." Tyler stated from beside the woman on the bed.  
  
"Don't bother with anything. She has a DNR." Just then some more paramedics arrived. One of them stopped by Jamie.  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie, its a miracle you kept her alive as long as you did." He squeezed his shoulder and walked to the bed.  
  
"Jamie?" Val asked softly.  
  
"She's my Mom." Jamie replied before turning and leaving the bedroom.  
  
"Poor kid." The paramedic murmured watching as Jamie left. His partner nodded his head in agreement. Val sighed and ventured off after Jamie. Hearing him in a room with a closed door she knocked lightly.   
  
"Jamie?" After a brief pause the door opened a crack. She pushed it open and stopped in the door frame. Jamie had his back to her, cleaning out a medicine cabinet.  
  
"She has been sick for a long time. It was just a matter of time, we all knew that." Val wasn't sure if he was talking to her, or trying to soothe himself. "I knew the end was close." He braced his hands against the sink. Val reached out and touched his back.  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie." He lowered his head. She moved to his side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Jamie surprised her, by turning into the embrace. He didn't hug her, but simply stood, with his arms down at his sides and his face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She murmured, over and over. She comforted him the best she could, until she had to leave.   
  
********************************************  
And it won't take long to burn  
through the nothing that you've learned  
and all the things you choose to be  
All eyes on me.  
*********************************************  
  
Jamie didn't return to school that week. Nor was he there the next. Caitie pulled Val aside.  
  
"What's going on with Jamie?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Val asked surprised.  
  
"Obviously I don't." Val hesitated. "Val?"  
  
"His Mom died." Caitie's jaw dropped.  
  
"W-What?" Val nodded sadly and Caitie looked like she was going to be physically ill. "Why didn't he call me?" Val shrugged.  
  
"Maybe cause you were fighting." Caitie opened her mouth then closed it again. "Just a guess."  
  
"But why would he tell you?" Val would have been insulted if Caitie hadn't seemed so upset.  
  
"He probably wouldn't have, except we got to his house first." Val explained. "His Mom had been sick for a long time, which would explain why he's been so different, in recent months in particular."  
  
"I feel like a real heel." Caitie muttered.  
  
"Well, maybe, you should talk to Jamie." Val replied before walking slowly away.  
  
*******************************************  
But your eyes look away  
its so hard to be someone  
strung out from today  
And all that you knew slips away  
********************************************  
  
Caitie knocked until the door opened. Jamie looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, he had obviously lost weight. He stood, holding the door open with one hand, the other limp at his side.  
  
"Can we talk?" Caitie asked. Jamie gestured inside the house with his free hand. Walking in Caitie realized it was cleaner than she'd ever seen it. "I'm sorry Jamie."  
  
"About our fight, or about my Mom?"  
  
"Both. I shouldn't have said what I said, and I had no idea about your Mom."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't exactly go shouting the news off the roof or announce it over the PA system." There was no sarcasm behind his words, it was spoken as someone who was discussing the weather would speak it.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you too." Caitie replied. "Your place...it looks, uh nice."  
  
"Yeah, I've been cleaning....nothing much more to do." Caitie touched his elbow.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you Jamie. I'm so incredibly sorry."  
  
"I understand." Jamie replied, turning from her and heading towards the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?"  
  
"No...Jamie....have you been eating well?" Caitie called as he rummaged in the kitchen.  
  
"I eat." Jamie replied, returning with a glass of water.   
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Caitie asked almost timidly.  
  
"No, I never really was."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Jamie simply shrugged. "I can't even begin to think of how you feel."  
  
"Just picture the most important person in your life. Do you see them?" Caitie nodded. "Now, kill them." Caitie felt tears spring to her eyes. "That's how I feel." Without warning Caitie hugged him as hard as she could.  
  
"Please, please don't hesitate to call me, or even Val, Tyler, or Hank. We're worried about you....this must be so hard for you....just please, don't keep it all to yourself." He smiled slightly at her.  
  
"I'm all right, honest." She sighed heavily.  
  
"I should go." He walked her to the door and watched as she walked down his drive way. He closed the door behind her. Caitie stopped her walk midway through the driveway, Jamie was certainly not fine, and he wouldn't be for quiet some time. She glanced back at the house and saw a single light was illuminated in the window. With a sigh she turned and left.  
**********************************************  
And you hide in your room  
And the light burns away  
And you move from the truth  
Its all so far from you.  
  
Yes, it is BE-A-TLEs, somewhat Triumphant return! All may rejoice. Boy I just sorta cut that sucker off didn't I? Can we say please have a sequel? hehe.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
